For some people it is important that a bra is of a kind which is as inconspicuous as possible. Modest and conservative people still treat a bra as a traditional form of undergarment, parts of which should not be visible when worn underneath overgarments. Accordingly in bra constructions and to meet such desires, bra assemblies and construction techniques need to be considered which achieve such needs. An inconspicuous bra cup construction may not just need to address the pattern of panels defining the cup construction but may also need to pay attention to the perimeter construction of element of the overall bra. The importance of the construction around the top or neckline region of the breast cups of a bra is important as it is this region of the bra which may on occasion become exposed to the exterior of the garment either through shadowing through the material of the overgarment or through a gap of the overgarment and the wearers body.
Molded breast cup constructions are becoming more prevalent and can eliminate the need for stitching across the breast cup which previously was required to define the three dimensional cup shape formed from at least two panels sewn together across the breast cup configuration. Molded breast cups have eliminated the need for stitching across the breast cup, however stitching may still be provided to provide a trim to the neckline and indeed to the entire perimeter of the breast cup construction as incorporated with the other components to define the bra.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide a bra with a breast cup construction which provides a reduced conspicuous neckline.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a breast cup construction which has no stitching provided along at least a substantial part of the neckline of the breast cup.